No Matter What It Takes
by waterdiva2014
Summary: My version of GG4. Cammie sets out to find answers that no one will give her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Boo hoo!!

Cammie PoV

"Uh it's so frustrating!" I scream as I storm into my room. After I explain the situation my mom just told me along with Professor Buckingham, Bex, Liz, and Macey just stare at me.

"Whada-ya-gonna do Cam?" Liz finally whispers.

Truth is I already have a plan; I'm going to leave the Gallagher Academy; I'm going to find answers. I know if I tell my roommates/best friends they'll stop me from doing this stupid, dangerous mission. So I just do what any spy/teenager would do who didn't want to hurt their best friends: I climbed onto my bed and whispered "I don't know…" TOTALL LIE!!!! I pull the covers over my head so my friends can't look at my face to see if I'm lying- WHICH I TOTALLY AM!!!!!!

In the night I pack all my stuff and take the keys to a Porsche that Macey "borrowed" and got the license changed last year and steal ("borrow") some disguises from Sublevel 2.

When I make my way to my room after leaving my stash in my most secret passageway, my friends are all sitting on their beds, arms crossed, and ready for the truth.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm leaving."

"We know." Macey says in a tone like she can't believe I thought they were stupid enough to believe my lie. "We're coming with you." She adds in a whisper.

Than the room suddenly hits me- all of their stuff and some things I forgot to bring are already packed.

I feel tears starting when I say in a strained tone, "you can't come." And now the tears are streaming like Niagara Falls.

"Yes we are. You can't-" Bex and Macey say unanimously.

"Cam is this true?" Liz interrupts Bex and Macey's rant. And we all three turn to Liz whose features are a mixture of shock, truth, and pain. She holds up the tape recorder I left on my bed.

"Yes." I say in a strong voice which is opposite of how I feel inside where I am trying to keep back my mounting hysteria. I never meant to have a teary goodbye like this!!! My plan never included this kind of drama. When I die somebody better remember me cuz my life is so weird it could be a book! **(AN/ sorry it's so cheezy right there but come on- she has to realize her life is so crazy!)**

All four of us sober up and we make a plan.

OPERATION PLAN

Operative Sutton will stay at the Gallagher Academy to deliver the message (i.e. taperecorder)

Operatives Baxter, Morgan, and McHenry are going to be field operatives in finding out why the Circle of Cavan wants to kidnap Operative Morgan

Operative Sutton will stay at "GA" to gather research

All operatives will always wear comms units; unless captured (By Circle of Cavan or Headmistress)

"Get your feet out of my face!" I grumble at Bex in the morning. We are all (me, Bex, and Macey) sleeping in Macey's car.

We all burst out laughing. But we tense up when we hear Liz's voice in our ears say "Rabbits(our groups codename)- I'm on the move. We sit there waiting.

"Ms. Sutton! Good morning!" Through the comms unit I can pretty much hear Liz's pressure at doing this.

"Cam left this with a note to give it to you."

"What?" My mom says but than a taperecorder begins to play.

"8:09 pm. Recorded and spoken by Cameron Ann Morgan. - Headmistress Morgan, roommates, and others- I have decided to take a temporary break from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I'm tired of the secrets, lies, and beetrayels. I'm going to find the truth. (pause) The Gallagher Academy was built on sisterhood and trust, but lately theirs been more lies and 'Oh I'm sorry, you don't have clearance' than I can take. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I need to know the truth."

Through my comms I can hear my speech and the deadly quiet after it. Then I hear my mom running (and Liz trying to keep up) yelling "SOLOMON!!! SOLOMON!!!!!!"

The car is silent as we listen to our plan phase 2 (breaking the news) unravel.

"What is it?" Solomon asks

Liz plays the tape again and Solomon listens, mom runs screaming orders to nobody, and Bex tries to work the camera on Liz's button on her shirt.

The recording finishes and Solomon just stares at Liz for a whole 126 seconds! Not very spy-like behavior Mr. Solomon!!! Ur getting sloppy! Then he flips out his cell phone, dials, and says the one word I didn't want to hear, "Zach."

"Can't I sleep in one morning FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I hear Zach scream into the phone.

"Zach listen to me."

"Solomon? What's wrong?"

"It's Cammie- she ran away last night."

"------------(really bad word in Farsi). Did she leave any note or something?"

I could see Solomon glaring daggers at Liz. "Oh, yes. She did. It was quite poetic and dramatic. And Ms. Sutton delivered it."

"Is Liz there?"

Solomon hands the phone to Liz who asks innocently, "Yes Zach?"

"Why did you let her leave? Do you even KNOW who is after her? What was she thinking? She wasn't think at all that's what she was thinking!"

We could see Liz hold the phone up to her mouth. "First of all- that last sentence didn't make any sense. Second of all- Did you ever think that's why she left?" Liz played the recorder and held it up to the phone. "She's not a little puppy you can play with Zach. You, Solomon, and her mom and aunt hurt her when you wouldn't even tell her the truth while she was being attacked left and right!! (Liz's voice rising) You guys hurt her bad!! Like really bad! But she wouldn't show it. But me, Bex, and Macey saw it at night. She would cry in her sleep! You know what? I DON'T BLAME HER FOR LEAVING!! I WISH SHE HAD TAKEN ME!!"

Through the camera I saw Liz jam the phone into Mr. Solomon's stomach and Bex, Macey, and I looked at each other surprised she had the nerve to do that. I heard Zach say "I'm on my way." And Liz called back to Solomon, "Oh yeah. Macey and Bex left with her." And she swiftly "walked" away.

And than thru her comms unit say, "Phase 2 complete."

Bex, Macey, and I looked at each other with expressions that read "wow. This could actually work."

"Liz when Zach gets there go in the passageway closest near my moms office and listen in." I told her thru comms.

"Okie dokie. Man- this is more fun than Organic Chemistry. Maybe I should've stuck with CoveOps." she teasted us.

(Liz listening through a secret passageway near Headmistress Morgan's office)

Headmistress: "Zach we need you to find her."

Zach: "I will but I need backup. Grant knows Bex the best of the guys and I know Cammie the best. Jonas knows what each of them look like and can keep tabs on Liz and what she researches."

Solomon: "Don't approach the girls once you have found them because if they spot you they will run. Do whatever it takes to bring them back here."

Headmistress: "I still can't believe Cammie would do something this stupid!!"

Zach: "I can."

(Awkward Silence)

"Liz ok we got what we wanted. Get outta there now!!" Macey spoke into her comms unit.

"On my way out."

While we waited for Liz to get out of the passageway I started up the can saying, "let's try the library of congress."

I heard Zach yell for Liz in my ear but I felt Macey's and Bex's eyes on me. "I'm fine. He's… he's just not that into me."

"Cam that's not true!" Leave it to Bex to argue against facts.

"Look he's already trying to find you." Macey pointed out. "And he helped save you at the incident." Macey added quietly. Nobody liked to mention when the van came and attacked us.

"It's fine guys. I have other things to think about. He's on a mission… and so are we."

And I started the long drive to DC while listening to Zach and Liz.

"I know you could have stopped her, Liz." Zach spoke to Liz. "She's not ready for something like this."

"Yeah I think she knew where your confidence in her was awhile ago along with her mom and Solomon. Did you ever think that's partly why she left? Me, Bex, and Macey all know she can do it. Know it's her time to prove it."

"That doesn't mean you should just let her walk into danger. If she survives she's ruining her future by running away from Gallagher."

"Of course you put it that way-"

"Come home Cammie. Your not ready." Zach said louder. Everyone in stopped breathing for a second. And I thought, _Are we seriously caught already?_

"What are you talking about, Zach?" Liz clinging to her legend of having no idea of my plan to leave Gallagher.

"I know you probably have on comms right now and their listening to this conversation."

Everyone in the can held their breath until I said to Liz, "Give him your comms for a second."

"Cammie? Come home NOW!" Zach spoke into the comms.

"Zach-" I started. "two kidnapping attempts. No answers to me. I'm going to find out what they want and why." (Dramatic pause) I paused thinking of something to some up my phrase and what I was feeling. I could hear Mulan 2 in my head (the part after Shang falls off the cliff) "And no matter what it takes… I'm finishing this mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's PoV

"Stupid cell phone!!" I pick up my new Versa cell phone by Verizon **(AN/ versa is owned by Verizon… I think… I don't own it so don't sue me!!!) **"Can't I sleep in one morning FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" I scream into the phone.

"Zach listen to me." I hear Solomon say through the phone. This can't be good. Oh god. There goes my peaceful morning. Ha, since when do _I _know the meaning of _peaceful_?

"Solomon? What's wrong?" Please be nothing please be nothing-

"It's Cammie- she ran away last night." Oh. My. God. This is totally worse than me having to go to some unknown part of Asia to dismantle a nuclear bomb. GOD!!! Can't that stupid girl stay out of trouble for _ONE MINUTE?!?!?!?! _

"--------------" I said into the phone. Seriously- why _didn't_ I put a tracker on her yet. It's not like I don't have to go rescue her every other month!! Ok- I'm not being fair but seriously! The girl is like a magnet for trouble. But does she care? Noooooo. She embraces it. It's like it's the love of her life. _Ouch._ That kind of stung since I still like, maybe even love, Cammie. I know I haven't been fair or nice to her lately but I've just had my hands full keeping her out of danger. Damn good job I did didn't I?

"Did she leave a message of any kind?" I need to focus on my mission of finding her and keeping her out of trouble- not my feelings for this naïve sixteen year old girl.

"Oh, yes she did." Solomon said. "It was quite poetic and dramatic. And Ms. Sutton delivered it." I almost laughed out loud. _Almost._ That was total Gallagher Girl to leave a dramatic farewell. _But, why did she leave her best friend to deliver it? They were so close, she, Bex, Cammie, and Macey all were. If I went on a secret mission- I would take backup…._ Than it hit me. Cammie was, no IS, to smart to ditch her friends and go on a mission of this danger solo. Liz and the other roommates were definitely in on her plan.

"Is Liz there?" I asked. I got some words to speak to that girl. She's one of Cammie's best friends, how could she let Cammie do something so stupid?!? _Cuz Cammie is a natural born leader. Liz knows Cammie can complete her "mission" whatever it is. But they have NO idea of the dangers._

"Yes, Zach?" oh leave it to Liz to act as innocent as a puppy. I almost spit on my phone but eww… I would have to press it up to my face to hear Liz so why would I want spit on my face? _Focus, Zach._

"Why did you let her leave? Do you even KNOW who is after her? What was she thinking? She wasn't think at all that's what she was thinking!" I try to play the part of cool and uncaring about Cammie even though my heart is about to go into an attack with worry about her!!

_God love sucks. _Too bad for me Cammie doesn't love me back. She probably doesn't even _like_ me anymore after the way I treated her!

"First of all- that last sentence didn't make any sense. Second of all- Did you ever think that's why she left?" I could hear her putting something up to the phone. "8:09 pm. Recorded and spoken by Cameron Ann Morgan. - Headmistress Morgan, roommates, and others- I have decided to take a temporary break from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I'm tired of the secrets, lies, and beetrayels. I'm going to find the truth. (pause) The Gallagher Academy was built on sisterhood and trust, but lately theirs been more lies and 'Oh I'm sorry, you don't have clearance' than I can take. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I need to know the truth." The recording ended and I couldn't breathe. I knew she was right.

"She's not a little puppy you can play with Zach. You, Solomon, and her mom and aunt hurt her when you wouldn't even tell her the truth while she was being attacked left and right!! (Liz's voice rising) You guys hurt her bad!! Like really bad! But she wouldn't show it. But me, Bex, and Macey saw it at night. She would cry in her sleep! You know what? I DON'T BLAME HER FOR LEAVING!! I WISH SHE HAD TAKEN ME!!" Liz ranted on the phone. Oh my god this is gonna be so hard. I am so stupid. I _knew_ I should've explained it to her on the train or found a way to contact her after the almost-kidnapping. Stupid stupid stupid!!

I knew they were going to need my help- they needed it ba-aaaaad. But I don't know if I can help. But I need Cammie back. I need to know that she's safe. Hell! Her dad even told my parents for me to watch out for her before he disappeared! Even if Cammie hates me now, I need to do this for her dad- who was my parent's best friend. So that's why I said-

"I'm on my way." And totally didn't regret those words.


End file.
